Hermione Granger and the Concubine Contract
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: Due to terrible circumstances, Hermione gets disowned by her family and shunned by the majority of Magical Britain. However, she finds sanctuary in Hogwarts but only as a member of staff: As a concubine! Severe AU, Graphic Smut, Violence, Character Death, Slight Bashing, Hermione/Multi, BDSM, Bondage


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the author and anyone else who owns the rights. Also, this story contains smut, lemons, femlash, and straight pairings, mature scenes, violence, and a concubine. It also contains Mr. Granger/bashing and ever so slight Snape/bashing at first but not for long. It is set after the Goblet of Fire when all the kids leave Hogwarts. And it's very AU and for adults only. If you don't like this don't read it but for Merlin's sake, please don't flame. I would really appreciate your feedback though so R&R and I will update soon.

CHAPTER 1: The Contract

Hermione Granger sat on a tall, high-backed chair in front of a semicircular table. The room was lit with candles and a roaring fire. Bookshelves lined the walls and Fawkes was present on his gilded stand. The teachers and Headmaster of Hogwarts sat on the table before her and Hermione had a 'déjà vu' moment back when she was getting sorted. But she wasn't a first year anymore and things had changed since then, drastically. She swallowed hard as her mind flashed back to the day it all ended for her.

_The Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Children, Teens, and a Half-giant clambered out of the train happy to free their legs and get some fresh air; and most of all, to return home. But such was not the fate for one student it seemed. For when said student got off the train, bid farewell to her friends and returned to her parents ready to embrace the summer holidays (albeit, a tad bit reluctantly although there would be catch-up homework and summer reading to do), she was surprised and worried to find them glaring at her in rage._

"_Hermione!" Her father cried, clutching a letter and red-faced. "You have been a horrible daughter! Why the bloody hell didn't you write us ever? You were in great danger and we didn't know!"_

_After a few seconds of panic, Hermione got over her shock and regained control of her senses. _

"_Perhaps if you weren't so focused on pretending I was a normal girl going to a normal boarding school," Hermione began in a rush. "Then maybe you would _think_ to ask yourselves. Why should I bother to tell you about my personal life if you never even _pretend _to be remotely interested? Does the fact that I am a WITCH disgust you so much?"_

_While Hermione's parents weren't abusive, they didn't like the fact that she had magic and wasn't normal like them. So instead of beating it out of her or berating her for it, they gave her the cold shoulder and tried to pretend that magic didn't exist. They ignored her wand and strange robes and even stranger books. It hurt Hermione deeply and she wondered if all Muggleborns suffered this fate. She knew the Dursleys weren't the greatest to Harry either and longed to find out what really happened there; but they were never this angry and now she was freaking out inside._

"_You little brat! You freeloader!" Mr. Granger spat. "For years we put up with your retarded school no matter how crazy and bizarre it sounded. Your mutant teacher didn't put us off either in your first year since we wanted you to be happy and make your own choices in life. But now this has gone out of control!"  
_

"_What are you talking about?" Hermione snapped. _

"_A friend gave us a copy of your kind's newspaper," Mr. Granger retorted, slapping a copy of the Daily Prophet into her hands. "We found articles that told the truth about your stupid school, you're bogus teachers, and all the trouble you damned trio get up to. Well, now I have had enough and will put an end to this nonsense. You are coming home with your mother and I to leave this god-forsaken place. Is that understood?"_

"_Hell no!" Hermione blurted out, unable to control her rage to bother using polite language. "You will not control my life, danger be damned. I am a witch and you cannot stop me from using my magic. The Prophet is a myriad of lies, a smear campaign to stop people from believing in the truth. If you have swallowed that crap then I am ashamed to call you my father! Mum, do you believe this bull shit too?"_

_Hermione stared at her mum, panting for breath and seething. She could not believe her eyes as her dear old mother, who stood beside her through thick and then, began to tremble. Hermione wanted to embrace her and comfort her, and kick her father in the balls, but she restrained herself. She watched warily as a tear trickled down her cheek. Everything went in slow motion. Her mother swung her head slowly to look from her husband to her daughter. Then she burst into tears and fled to the car, sobbing hysterically. Mr. Granger smirked triumphantly, looking practically evil._

"_I have monopoly today, princess," He crowed. "Now are you coming home with us or going back to that prison of lunatics you call a school?"_

"_You are out of your stupid Muggle mind if you think you can take me away from Hogwarts!" Hermione hissed. "I will not give up my heritage and I am PROUD TO BE A WITCH!"_

"_If you do not come with us," Mr. Granger sighed. "I will get the social workers to take you away. I will report to the police that you were captured by insane, dangerous terrorists who brainwashed you. They will believe the father not the daughter and definitely NOT your mutant demon worshipers. Now come home with me or else!" _

_During his whole speech, pure, white-hot rage boiled within Hermione threatening to pour loose at any moment. In addition, her magic reacted, crackling in raw power all around her. To the wizards and witches who remained on the station the magic was obvious and visual. It had gotten to the state that some Aurors had arrived on the scene. But they wanted to let the unfortunate events play out lest they get charged for assaulting Muggles. _

_All too soon, Hermione could not control her anger and it exploded in a golden, red ball of flames. The fireball burst into being and slammed into her father. Mr. Granger didn't even have time to scream or realize his danger before he exploded into a pile of ashes. Mrs. Granger had been watching from the safety of her car and slammed on the clutch, speeding away._

_All of a sudden, Aurors poured in. They hastily began casting wards around the scene and forming a protective circle around Hermione, guarding her from the roaring crowds. _

"_DEATH EATER!" _

"_DARK LORD'S DAUGHTER!"_

"_EVIL ONE!"_

_But Hermione ignored the cries of the raving crowd. Instead, she sank to her knees and wept bitterly. Now she was truly and utterly alone._

"Ms. Granger?" A kindly voice asked, snapping her out of her stupor. "Hermione? Are you alright?"

Her vision blurred and Hermione shook her head. Her eyes readjusted to the light and she realized that the teachers were staring at her worriedly. Shockingly enough, even Professor Snape looked concerned.

"I'm fine," She muttered hoarsely, licking her lips.

"Are you sure?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Because the meeting is about to begin and it might be very stressful. Are you sure you do not wish some more rest?"

"I said I am _fine!_" Hermione snapped.

The fire roared loudly, popping and cracking, as if answering to her call. The teachers shuddered but Headmaster Dumbledore merely smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Then let us begin," Dumbledore said softly. "Ms. Granger, you have requested sanctuary within Hogwarts according to the section of the law pertaining to Muggleborns and Half-Bloods. Are you certain you do not wish to become a Ward of the Ministry? You might rise through power and work in the Wizengamont."

Snape bristled but Minerva fended him off with a warning glare.

"Yes," Hermione said softly, ignoring Snape. "You don't think they'd let Voldermort's daughter hold a seat of power, do you?"

Snape growled and Hermione smirked, her eyes flicking to him in amusement.

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his temples. "Since I thought that to be the case, I researched everything I could on the matter. You must understand, this is an unprecedented thing in the history of Wizard-kind across the globe. No witch or wizard has EVER had this unfortunate event occur to them."

"Yes, I know," Hermione hissed. "I memorized Hogwarts: A History, you know."

Minerva smiled proudly at her lioness and Hermione blushed.

"Unfortunately," Dumbledore continued calmly. "I did not find a single passage in the rules of Hogwarts that allows a young witch or wizard who is parentless, in this fashion, to live at Hogwarts and keep up their studies."

"But what about Harry? Why is he here then?" Hermione shot back.

"Yes, why is the brat here," Snape sneered.

"Mr. Potter is a special case, the exception to the rule," Dumbledore said sternly. "Also, he does not _live _at Hogwarts like you are requesting. He lives with his aunt and uncle though I wish it could be otherwise."

Minerva growled but Snape looked pleased. The rest of the teachers chose to remain quiet since they had no matter in this other than the rules said they had to be present to vote on the decision.

"In addition," Dumbledore continued. "We do not possess any other quarters aside from those designated to teachers, students, and staff."

"But what happens when students live at Hogwarts during the holidays?" Hermione begged, wracking her brain.

"They are only staying here temporarily and most have money to pay for it," Dumbledore explained. "Also, they did not kill their own parents."

Hermione stifled a gasp and blinked back the tears.

"Then what fate awaits me?" She asked in a monotone.

"There is but one and I hate to say it," Dumbledore whispered.

"Go on anyway," Hermione drawled. "I could care less what I have to do to continue my education."

"Alas you cannot study while living at Hogwarts as you would be a member of the staff," Dumbledore said hastily. "But you could practice theory magic and read during what little free time you would have."

"A member of staff?" Hermione asked hopefully but warily.

"Yes," Dumbledore said nervously, making Hermione worried. "In the ancient times, wizards would have all sorts of staff but Hogwarts has them all, except for one."

"What's that?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"A concubine," Dumbledore said halting.

For a few moments, there was a tense silence. Hermione knew she should be out-raged but at this moment in time, she found herself not giving a damn about anything; let alone the status quo about prostitution.

"What does a concubine do?" Hermione asked although she knew most of the answer.

"You would have your own quarters in Hogwarts," Dumbledore explained. "Since you would be a member of staff. Thus the wards of Hogwarts would be keyed to you and protect you from harm. You would have your duties though, sexual duties."

"I'm listening," Hermione deadpanned.

"You would have to pleasure whoever requires you to, whether they be teacher or student or staff," Dumbledore explained. "In medieval times it was common place for a wizard to have his own concubine or even a harem of several concubines and lesser wives. Sometimes, he would love and trust his concubine enough to allow her to use magic. But usually, she would be forced to use enchanted objects that her Master trusted to carry out any work that was not sexual. Usually, a concubine solely engaged in sexual activities with her Master so there was no need for her to do anything else."

"But I already know some magic," Hermione interrupted. "So what would happen then?"

"I would place a rune on you that would block your magical core," Dumbledore explained. "The rune would be visible to all stating your status as Concubine of Hogwarts. It would also reveal that you can't use magic and are to be trusted. It would also explain that you are a witch. Thus, most Purebloods would consent to use you. However, you do not have to have sex with anyone who does not attend Hogwarts. If you want to, you are allowed to, but your concubine rune would activate a protection to prevent someone not from Hogwarts from using you."

"Fair enough," Hermione sighed. "So that is my fate then? To be a sex toy?"

"I am afraid that is all I have," Dumbledore sighed. "I can understand that you would not want to suffer this fate but it is all I have to offer you if you wish to reside within Hogwarts."

"I'll take it," Hermione said firmly. "My mother is still out there. She's not brave enough to come looking for me but once word reaches her that I have left Hogwarts, the police would be all over the scene. I would go to prison for murder if I left. If the Ministry had their way with me, I'd be branded as death incarnate thanks to accidental magic and sent through the Vale or locked in Azkaban. So what, or who, do I have to do first?"

Dumbledore smiled in relief and all the teachers whispered in hushed tones. Snape stared at Hermione in shock and then licked his lips. Hermione stared at him right back with a "Bring it on!" look of defiance.

"First, you must undress, my dear," Dumbledore explained, standing up and grasping his wand.

Hermione sucked in a deep breath and slipped off her robe. She unbuttoned her blouse and let it fall to the ground revealing a black, front-clasped bra. Next, she undid her Muggle-jeans and pulled them off her. Taking another breath, she steeled her reserves and undid her bra, throwing it into Snape's lap. The slimy professor yelped in surprise and threw it away. The other teachers chuckled and even Dumbledore grinned. Hermione then did the bravest thing she ever did since and stepped out of her knickers.

Fully naked, she shivered against the evening breeze from the opened windows. The male teachers stared at her with undisguised lust, except for Dumbledore and Minerva. Although Hermione didn't see Dumbledore get out of his chair, he was a foot away from her in seconds.

"Are you ready for the ritual?" Dumbledore whispered sadly.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "Do whatever you have to."

Dumbledore sighed and stepped forward. Hermione braced herself and gasped softly as Dumbledore poked his wand (not his human one), into her shaved pussy. He held it there with both hands and closed his eyes. Lowering his head, he began chanting words in a foreign language that no one at the table understood. Hermione marveled as his wand glowed and glorious golden magic flowed out of it. The golden glow entered her pussy and traveled throughout her whole body. It enveloped her entire being and pulsed brightly through her as if her skin was translucent.

Hermione began floating in the air as the ancient magic carried her upwards. She began to glow brighter and brighter. In fact, the aura around her was so bright that everyone, including Dumbledore, had to shield their eyes. A dense silence filled the room as Hermione floated in the air and the light turned white and powerful. Then there was a silent clap of thunder and the light vanished. Hermione lay on the floor on her back. For a split second, she glowed softly and then all the light abated revealing a strange purple tattoo just above her pussy. The last thing Hermione saw was Minerva carrying her bridal style. And then, everything went black.

**A/N:** First off, I don't know what the rune/symbol of Hermione being a concubine should look like so I wanted to ask you guys if you have any ideas. There probably won't be a pairing in this story though Hermione will have flings with many people and might get serious for a bit with Snape since I want to try out that pairing. Or Hermione/Sirius and possibly Harry/Hermione. We'll see what I feel like writing though and if you guys have any pairings you want to see whether they be male/female, female/female, or even a threesome let me know and I'll see what I can do since this is basically an excuse to write smut. Well, that's all for this chapter and I look forward to your feedback so don't forget to review, please!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
